The present invention relates to a torque wrench and, more particularly, to a torque wrench capable of tightening threaded assemblies to precise torque levels and which is compact. Furthermore, the torque wrench has an adjustable biasing mechanism for biasing a movable member to effect adjustment of torque applied to the threaded assemblies.
Microwave and radio frequency (RF) equipment utilize threaded connectors which are manufactured to tight tolerances in order to provide precise connection of electrical components and cables. This is necessary to ensure that the electrical connection does not adversely affect electrical signals traveling through the connection by causing reflections resulting in a voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) which is greater than specifications permit. In order to ensure a proper connection it is often necessary to tighten mating connectors to a precise torque value. This torque setting prevents damage to the components and allows repeatable measurements.
A process for a typical attachment of a device to equipment, in particular test equipment, requires that an operator hand-tighten a connector nut until the last quarter turn and then use a standard open-end torque wrench to precisely tighten the connector nut to a required torque value. After a measurement is made, the connector nut is then loosened with a open-end fixed wrench until the device is free. Typical torque settings are 5, 8 and 12 lb-in.